Slices of Hyrule
by The Blue Next
Summary: A series of one-shots set in the Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask universe exploring characters and their relationships with each other. See into the psyches of side characters you thought to be unimportant, and how they relate to our favorite green-clad hero! Table of contents in the first page, second story is up.
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

**1) Greater Than The Distance**

Link struggles with being in Termina, far away from Hyrule and Malon. When he clears the path to Romani Ranch, he sees a familiar face. And even if it isn't her, he still learns a few things and makes a new friend. Rated T for scary aliens.

**2) The Hero's Shadow**

Seven years after the Great Deku Tree's death, Mido contemplates the outsider child that saved them all, and comes to terms with his own role in Hyrule's history.

**More added as I have time, reviews are always welcome and appreciated! Even if it's flames, I'll take it as a point of improvement.**


	2. Greater Than The Distance

**This story is just for funsies (and admittedly, a class project), but not for profit, so please don't sue me. Cover art credit goes to "Muse".**

**Thanks for reading everyone, and I'd certainly appreciate your feedback when you're finished! =)**

* * *

"All right, Tatl. If this works, I'll knock two points off your twerp rating," Link muttered, shielding his ears from the imminent blast. The Kokiri youth crouched behind a corner, his fairy companion peering out from under his hood. Just around the corner, a massive boulder placed in between the walls of the chasm stayed their path forward. A few seconds later, the ground trembled with such force that it sent Link sprawling to the ground. Before he could get up, Tatl exited the safety of his hood and flew around the corner.

"No way, it actually worked! Yeeeeeeaaah take that, rock!" Tatl said, punching the air where the boulder once stood, a stark contrast to the groaning heap on the floor behind her.

"You know, I gotta hand it to you Tatl, that powder keg really did the trick," Link said, getting to his feet and dusting himself off as the smoke from the blast settled. He brushed the hair from his face with a carefree flick of his wrist. "Goron ingenuity never ceases to impress me; I thought for sure a boulder that massive would take at least two kegs."

"Yeah kid, you'd be pretty lost without my help," Tatl said, landing on Link's shoulder. "But stick with me!" she said, chuckling as she placed her arm as far around Link's neck as it would go. With her other hand, she motioned forward as though she were an actor speaking to some unseen audience. "Cause you and me, we're going places! I'm the brains to your brawn, the salt to your pepper, the bread to your butter," she said gaining energy with each phrase, escalating to full-breathed laughter by the end.

"The thorn to my backside," Link said, brushing the fairy off of his shoulder. He shook his head but cracked a smile.

"Exactly!" she responded, darting up to face level with Link. "Oh come on squirt, lighten up." She began to bounce in midair. "We opened up the ranch again! Let's go collect that reward money!" Tatl held her palm up to Link, looking to him expectantly.

Link cocked an eyebrow at her for a few seconds. Eventually, he sighed and held his hand up as well. Tatl reared back and smacked it with as much vigor as her tiny fairy hand could manage. "Boom baby! That's my squirt!" She dashed off over the rubble to the entrance of the ranch. "Steeeeeaks for dinner tonight and you're buying!"

Taking a much more leisurely pace, Link followed his fairy forward. "True to my word, Tatl, two points off!" he shouted, a grin upon his face as wide as the path he now walked.

He followed the dirt path to the center of a large grassy clearing. The path bent off towards a modest log cabin and barn; the stone chimney breathed smoke that told of a hearty meal in the making. Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the clean ranch air, stretching his arms behind him. The aroma of mint and rosemary refreshed his body; cozy sunlight kissed the entirety of the area. A serene stillness seemed to calm the land itself.

"Feels just like the ranch back home in Hyrule," he thought out loud as he stepped forward to match his fairy again. "It's so strange, seeing a place this peaceful here in Termina." He unbuckled his shield and sword and let them fall to the ground. "A sanctuary completely forgotten by battle; I could forget all about the skull kid and the moon today…"

As Link finished his sentence, a familiar song filled the stillness of the air. Following the sound, he gazed over to the stable at the side of the barn where a young redheaded girl in a white dress sat on one knee to the side of an adolescent horse. She gingerly stroked its mane with a brush, petting the side of its face with her free hand as she sang that quiet melody. The grass seemed to sway to her rhythm, and the light near her shone a little brighter like a divine spotlight.

"Farore's fortune, is it really her?" Link said, leaning tentatively towards her.

"Oh are you getting all sentimental on me again?" Tatl asked, arms folded and foot tapping the air. Seeing a tear come to his eye, she relented, and softened her voice. "Link…" she started, placing a hand softly on his shoulder. "You wanna take a cycle off, buddy?"

Link barely heard her, fascinated by the melody and the ranch and the farm girl as memories of the night he left Hyrule flooded back to his mind.

* * *

"So you really have to leave then?" Malon asked. She averted her gaze to the horse between them, stroking its mane to avoid making eye contact with Link. The stars gleamed in the night sky above her, each one like a promise brought to fruition. The two stood on opposite sides of Epona out in the middle of the racetrack; the sun had long since laid to rest, replaced by the soft glow of moonlight that now touched the scene.

Link gulped, grasping for words, but they clung to his chest, as though refusing to leave would make Link do the same. The silence was deafening. Link reached a hand out to pet Epona as well. "I'm sorry, Malon. But Navi is gone and I have to find her."

Malon giggled nervously. "I guess you're not really much of a fairy-boy without your fairy." He giggled back, and their eyes met for the first time all night.

Ever since their very first meeting in castle town, Malon had teased him mercilessly with that nickname. He found it somewhat childish at first, but over time it grew on him, and now he found it an endearing aspect of their relationship. Her antics were a much needed change of pace from bearing the mark of Farore's chosen, and it reminded him to relax sometimes and act his age. And as their eyes met, he saw reflected in them all of those childish memories that were by far the happiest he had.

"Link, will you play with me one more time before you go?" she asked, the starlight shimmering hopefully in her eyes as she glanced to his ocarina.

Link smiled and brought the instrument to his lips. "The same song?" he said, fingers already in the correct position for the first note.

She smiled, nodding her head emphatically and clasping her hands together. And as they played, time stood still around them, yielding to the rhythm of their music. Her voice melded with his ocarina like a setting sun with the horizon. Such carefree sounds matched the ranch perfectly, a refuge Link visited in between each of his adventures. Through his odyssey saving Hyrule, Malon was a constant that allowed him to be just a regular kid again, and briefly postpone his title of "Hero of Time" until he once again had to face his duty and carry on. Living the trials of battle at so tender an age forced him to grow up a lot faster than he would have liked, but by coming back here he could forget, and lose himself in the music, and maybe, just like Talon said...

The two of them played and harmonized, perfectly in tune with each other; Malon's voice as smooth as honey and twice as sweet. Epona danced about them the whole time, and on the ending trill nuzzled up to Link's side.

"She did always seem to like you best," Malon said, leaning her cheek wistfully onto one of her hands. The silence, much more comfortable this time, lingered like a caesura in their performance. "You should take her with you." Noticing Link glance back to the house, she added, "Don't worry, I won't tell dad." Epona snorted her agreement.

"Malon, I couldn't-" Link started, but she cut him off.

"Don't even try to get out of it!" She started wagging her finger at him, a look of mock authority across her face. "You're taking her and that's that," she finished, crossing her arms. Epona stomped the ground for emphasis at the end of her sentence.

Link grinned; Malon would stare down a bull if she had to - and probably win, at that. She rarely got stubborn with him unless it was for "his own good," and he found it touching that she constantly looked out for him. It was comforting knowing that while he kept a watchful eye over all of Hyrule, Malon did the same for him. He shook his head, sighing. "There's really no arguing with you, is there?"

"Nope," Malon responded cheerfully. She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Besides," she said, "you still have to return her. Which means you have to come back."

Link returned the embrace. And in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to not let go, to hang up his weapon for good and stay with her at the ranch. But a peaceful existence was a luxury he could not afford; his friend needed him, evil never slept, and the war was not over - there were only calms between battles. So Link would gather his arms and fight on, to grant the rest of Hyrule the peace he dreamt of. "Goddesses as my witness, I will be back. I promise," he said, taking his last breath of Malon's mint-scented hair.

"And don't forget," she said, squeezing him tighter, "while you're out there, you are not alone. You are never alone. No matter how far you are, we can always share this song."

"Stay strong, Malon" he said, bravery in his voice as he finally broke the embrace.

"Well, go find your fairy," Malon said as Link turned to saddle up the horse. "But you better take good care of Epona! Remember, carrots are her favorite, and she likes when you sing her to sleep, and-"

"She'll be fine. Hero of Time, remember?" Link chuckled, pointing to himself with both thumbs as he said "Hero of Time."

She laughed, this time a real laugh not out of nervousness. "How could I forget?" she said. "Hurry up, before I change my mind about letting you leave."

As he rode off, the wind echoed their song in the distance. But the wind's refrain was slower and melancholic, as though it were mourning the empty spot that Link would leave, both in Hyrule and in her heart. Epona slowed to a walk as Link hummed along with the wind, the song now transposed to a minor key.

A fitting end, he thought, that the song he so often used to call her horse to his side was now his farewell march.

* * *

"Actually, Tatl, make it four points," Link said, coming back to reality. The breeze behind him pushed encouragingly at his back, nudging him forward towards the girl. "Malon! What are you doing here?" he shouted, childish optimism evident in his voice. Why didn't she tell him there was another ranch, and here in Termina of all places?

The girl looked up from her horse and squinted a bit before setting down her brush and exiting the stable, the horse close at her heels. "Malon?" she asked, tilting her head inquisitively. "Who's that?"

Link froze in his tracks. "Hey, come on Malon, quit joking… I thought I'd never see you again!" his optimism quickly fading.

Stopping a few feet from him, the girl crossed her arms and thought for a second. "Nope. Sorry buddy, Romani can't help ya. Never met a 'Malon' before." Looking him once over, she added, "You're dressed funny." The next thing Link knew, she was behind him, tugging curiously on parts of his clothes. "Where'd you get these, anyway?"

_She doesn't remember? Maybe it really isn't her, then..._

"You look like a grasshopper! In fact, that is what Romani will call you from now on," she said, with both hands on her hips and grandeur as though she had just knighted him.

_Then again, if the first thing she does is give me a ridiculous nickname... Guess I'll play along for now._

"Bahahaha! That sounds perfect for you, doesn't it?" Tatl said, elbowing Link in the side while she cackled at the name. Link glared at her. Tatl wiped a tear from her eye and continued. "Romani, I like you already!" Romani beamed at the approval.

The horse, now close enough to recognize him, rushed over to Link and knocked him over with the force of her greeting. "Epona! What have I told you, you are not a lap horse!" Link shouted between laughs, while Epona attempted to lick his face off. "Hey, I missed you too! Come on, knock it off!"

"Heartwarming, isn't it?" Tatl said, smirking at the two of them.

Romani laughed for a few seconds, then, realizing that Epona had no intention of letting Link up, gently ushered the horse off of him. "Come on girl, let him breathe!" she said as he got to his feet.

"Good to see you again too," Link said, ruffling Epona's mane.

"This horse is yours, then?" Romani asked.

He nodded. "That's why I thought you were my friend Malon. You look just like her, and Epona never trusted anyone besides the two of us. You even knew her song," Link said.

Romani stroked Epona with the same tenderness and care that Malon used to. "Ever since we found her, she's sang that song every night. I don't know the words, but singing the melody makes her happy."

_You did always have a way with animals..._

Suddenly her face became much more serious. "Waaaaaaiiit," she said, stroking her chin. "How'd you get past the rock?" she asked.

Link and Tatl briefly locked eyes. They stifled a laugh, and Link turned to Romani to deliver his explanation. "Well, there was a guy with a pickaxe out there trying to get rid of it, but it didn't look like he was really getting anywhere," he said, popping his knuckles.

"So grasshopper here puts on this mask that turns him into a Goron, at my suggestion, obviously, and then-", Tatl started, but Link muffled her with a finger, laughing nervously as Tatl struggled to free herself.

"So aaaanyway, the path is open now!" Link finished. Tatl broke his grasp, and mouthed the word "spoilsport" at him, crossing her arms.

"No way! You must be really strong then! Tell ya what," Romani said, stroking her chin again. "Romani will give you your horse back if you help me protect the ranch from... THEM tonight," she said, wiggling her fingers and widening her eyes, her face now mere inches from Link's.

Link cocked an eyebrow. "Them?" he asked.

"Every year they come from outer space and take our cows! Tonight is the night, but... Romani can't use a bow." She kicked at the ground. "Ya gotta help us!" she said, grabbing Link by both shoulders.

"Aliens, huh?" Link chuckled. "All right, how hard could it be? Deal," he said, extending his hand to Romani, who happily shook it much harder than he was expecting.

"Great! I'll go tell sis you're staying for dinner!" she said, dashing back into the house. "Cremia! Bring the reward, my new friend got rid of the rock!" they heard her shout as she disappeared through the door.

"Way to go, squirt! Scored us a free meal!" Tatl said, clapping him on the back, the muffling incident far from her mind now.

_Even if it isn't you, she reminds me of you. But being here so far from home, I wonder if I'll ever hear your voice again. Until then, I'll just remember what you told me. _

_You are not alone. You are never alone._

* * *

"Wow, what a romantic story!" Romani said, laying down on some hay, enchanted by Link's adventures in Hyrule and Termina. Torchlight flickered along the walls, giving a warm lighting to the inside of the barn. Tatl lay next to Romani, snoring softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't her..." she said, looking up to Link shyly.

Link laughed at the genuineness of the statement. "Don't worry. You remind me of her. Before now, the closest thing I had to her was the song she taught me," he responded, fiddling with the ocarina in his hands. "And Epona," he added, motioning to the sleeping horse in the stable.

"I understand. This locket is all I have left of my parents," Romani said, holding up the heart shaped locket that hung around her neck. "Sometimes I feel like crying, but then I just hold this locket, and I remember them. And it makes me feel better," she said. She smiled longingly at the locket for a few seconds, cradling it gently between her fingers.

"As long as I remember them, it's like they're still with me," she said.

Link gave a few moments to let her last sentence sink in. And then he fully understood what Malon meant - it was more than just a song, it was part of herself - a memory that she chose to share with him. And even if the wind were his only audience when he played it, no matter the distance in between them, he would still remember...

"You are never alone," he said, nodding. "I do the same thing with her song. It's my way of keeping her close to me."

"So she's still with you too," Romani said, smiling as she put her locket away. "Did you love her?" she asked, not looking up to face him.

"I still do," he responded after a few seconds.

_I'll just have to make it back alive so I can tell her._

Romani got up and sat behind Link, placing her head gently on his shoulder and hugging his neck. "Don't worry, you'll see her again," she said. "Romani knows it."

Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Romani's hair smelled of rosemary. "Thanks, Romani," he said, sinking back into her embrace. It was a long time past since Link last saw a rest like this.

How many three day cycles had he and Tatl endured? How many times seeing the residents of Termina, doomed to relive the last three days of their lives, confront their imminent death, with no recollection after he rewound time to the start of it all? Everyone had their own tragedies. A girl left with but a locket, and him with a song. And yet, here in the ranch, he felt at peace; Romani's arms soft and yielding like water, her voice assuring him that everything would be okay.

_We all have scars under the surface. It is our tragedies that connect us, that make us human. Great distance separates me from a loved one, life and death separate you from yours. Romani, I admire your spirit._

"Will you teach me the words to her song?" Romani asked.

Link smiled. "Sure," he said. "I think she would like that."

* * *

"Wake up, grasshopper! They're here!"

Link awoke with a start to Romani shaking him with urgency.

"Them?" he asked groggily. "Oh wait, seriously?" Grabbing his equipment, he ran outside of the barn to the sight of dozens of aliens descending upon the ranch. They circled about the area, closing in, mere seconds from contact. The poor oblivious cows snored beneath them, unaware of the imminent danger. "Oh Din's grace, she wasn't kidding…" Link muttered. "Yo! Tatl! We've got work!" he shouted back into the barn.

She emerged, rubbing her eyes. "Wha?..." she asked. Noticing the aliens, she sprung awake. "Oh wow, she was for real!" she said, her voice a mix of amusement and fear.

"Arrows, I'm thinking?" Link asked calmly.

"I'll be your lookout," Tatl responded as the first alien began to abduct a cow.

They fought off the outsiders for hours, Link's hands shooting with dexterity and precision. Their numbers began to thin, the blanket turning to specks as the wounded aliens retreated. Link dashed about the field, recollecting his arrows as best he could, with the other two alerting him of ones he missed. He fell into a trance, letting the "Hero of Time" take over for him, and as the aliens turned to retreat, the morning broke as a triumphant beacon in the East.

"One left!" Tatl shouted, pointing behind him at an alien lifting Romani off of the ground and escaping with its brothers.

"Grasshopper! Shoot it shoot it shoot it shoot it!" Romani screamed.

Link reached to his quiver for an arrow, and finding it empty, cursed and quickly spotted another sticking in the ground; some stray shot come back to the earth. In one fluid motion, he pulled the arrow from the ground, turned 180 degrees to face the retreating alien, and loosed the arrow. The impact forced the alien to drop Romani harmlessly into a bale of hay.

Link collapsed into the grass, out of breath and exhausted.

And as the aliens left, the stillness returned to the ranch.

Romani came out of the hay and walked up to Link, offering a hand to help him up, grinning with enthusiasm. "Romani knew she chose well with you, grasshopper!"

Link groaned between laughs. "Romani, never let anyone tell you that you have an overactive imagination."

"So what's next for you?" she asked.

Taking her hand and getting back to his feet, he answered, "I have a skull kid to stop and a promise to keep."

Romani smiled at him. "I hope it works out with you and Malon!"

"Don't worry. After talking with you, everything is going to turn out fine. I'm sure of it," he said.

As they waved their goodbyes and continued down the dirt path, Tatl asked "Ready to get back at it?"

"Yep, cause you're the brains to my brawn," he said, smirking.

"The salt to your pepper!" she continued.

"The twerp to my squirt," he finished, bringing the ocarina to his lips.

As Link played the song of time, rewinding back to the dawn of the first day, he knew Romani would forget every word of their discussion.

And sure enough, every time he came back Romani would not remember who he was. But he would always find her with Epona, singing that same song, lyrics and all. And it would remind him... you are never alone.

_When I play your song loud enough, sometimes I hear your voice sing it back to me_


	3. The Hero's Shadow

Mido couldn't help but miss the little guy, even if Saria did like him more. Seven years since the Great Deku Tree's death, and the outsider child had all but vanished. And the forest could really use his help right now. Strange creatures had been coming from the forest temple lately, and keeping the village safe was exhausting.

Mido sat cross legged on the forest floor as he kept his watch shift. Before now, the monsters from the lost woods very rarely ventured into the area of the forest that the Kokiri called home. Every so often a stray wolfos would find its way into the village, but the Kokiri children are not as defenseless as they look. One monster was not a problem - they had strength in numbers - but lately the monsters came with renewed vigor, almost with a purpose, as though they were preparing for something.

At least that was what the new Deku Tree told him. Mido didn't buy it - monsters were way too stupid for any kind of organized planning. But he agreed that it was good to have someone keep watch anyway. The rest of the Kokiri deserved some peace of mind. Still though, he thought, this would be a lot easier with Link around.

Mido began etching a picture into the dirt on the ground. Today was a particularly uneventful watch; silence enveloped the area save for the faint melody Saria played in the distance. The forest air was cool and still, just like the night he left. "Not even so much as a baba to cut down," he scoffed. Saria always said Mido was far too hard on Link. And maybe he was; Link never seemed to quite fit in with the rest of the Kokiri, and Mido supposed his teasing probably didn't help. But Link needed some toughening up, especially if he were to rise to the challenges that the Great Deku Tree placed before him.

Mido shuddered. The kid had nerves of steel, that's for sure.

* * *

"Seriously?" Mido asked in disbelief. "The Great Deku Tree is in danger and they're sending that little runt of all people?" Unbelievable! They picked the outsider over him? Mido had never felt so overlooked, so unimportant, so _forgotten_ in his whole life. He fell back onto his bed, crestfallen, both hands covering his face. He couldn't let Saria see the shame.

Saria sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mido..." she said, her voice soft and understanding as always. "Don't take it so hard. I'm sure the Great Deku Tree has a good reason for sending Link." Saria always seemed close to Link, and Mido had to admit it made him a bit jealous. But even while she was defending Link, he found it hard to be upset at her. He could tell that she genuinely wanted the best for him - she wanted the best for all of her friends. But why did she and the Great Deku Tree have to favor Link over him?

"Uuuuugh! This is so frustrating!" he shouted, pulling on his hair. "I feel like such a failure, Saria..." he said, his tantrum turning to a calmer disappointment.

"Oh don't say that. Mido, you are not a failure," Saria responded, more sternly this time.

Mido slowly looked up to her. "Do you mean that?" he asked.

Saria smiled warmly to him. "Of course! You might be a little thick sometimes," she said, shrugging, "but you are certainly not a failure. All of the Kokiri children look up to you, even Link."

Mido turned away, unconvinced. He wanted to be upset right now, and if he kept looking at Saria's infectious smile he wouldn't be able to stay angry. Why did she have to be so happy and bubbly all of the time? It really made it hard to be angsty.

Seeing him unmoved, Saria added "I know. Why don't you go talk to the Great Deku Tree yourself? I'm sure if you ask, he'll explain his reasoning."

Mido thought for a second. He wasn't particularly interested in hearing why the Great Deku Tree prefered Link to him, but maybe there was still a reason to speak with him. He quickly sat up, a new idea fresh in his mind. "You know, Saria, you say some pretty smart stuff sometimes," he said before getting to his feet. "Thanks."

Saria grinned sheepishly and chuckled. "Don't mention it, Mido," she said. As he exited the house, she thought out loud "What is that boy getting himself into..."

Mido sprinted across the village to the Deku Tree's grotto. He weaved between buildings and the other Kokiri children, his purpose solidified. Maybe there was still time, maybe he could prove himself...

He stopped, and dropped to one knee in the Great Deku Tree's presence. The rest of the trees surrounding the area seemed to bow with him out of reverence. "Great Deku Tree!" Mido shouted. "Please, don't send for Link yet! Let me try to save you first!" The Deku Tree did not respond. "I'm begging you! Let me prove that I'm worthy!" he continued.

"Mido," the Great Deku Tree started, his voice slow and booming. "Do not mistake my choosing Link for a lack of favor with you." His speech seemed labored, almost painful. "Your part in the coming events will be just as important as his." The Tree paused, and his words echoed throughout the grotto. Mido felt his heart sink. "But even still, I can sense your doubt. Very well. Enter, and show me your strength..." he said, as he opened his mouth to allow Mido entrance.

Mido got to his feet, and bowed before the Deku Tree. "Thank you. You won't regret this." And gathering his courage, he pressed forward into the Tree's entrance.

Inside the tree, there was a staircase leading to the second floor, a giant hole to the underground, and scrubs and babas littered the ground. "Man, the Great Deku Tree must be more sick than he's letting on, usually his power is enough to keep the monsters out..." he thought. "All right then, time to pull some weeds!" he said, unsheathing his dagger.

Mido had fought enough Deku Babas in his day to know what to do. Stand just outside of its range, let it snap at you, sidestep and cut the stem. "Too easy," he thought. "I'll have the Great Deku Tree better in no time!"

Dealing with the scrubs was a little harder, because he didn't have a sheild with which to repel their shots. But scrounging around, he found several deku nuts, and one by one managed to stun the scrubs as they revealed themselves to shoot, and then take them out with his dagger.

As he finished killing the last of the scrubs, he heard some noises behind him. Turning around, he saw several eggs on the ground, each bobbing and twitching as though they would hatch any second. "Huh," Mido thought. "I don't remember those being there when I came in..." No sooner had he finished his thought than the eggs hatched, revealing some giant spiders, larger than he had ever seen before, and within seconds he was surrounded.

And Mido felt an emotion he had never experienced before - fear. He had his fair share of fights, but never in a situation where the combatant might actually kill him. The stakes were higher; this was no wrestling match with the other Kokiri or a run of the mill plant extermination. These things were carnivorous, and he was their prey.

The spiders began to close in on him, their movements erratic and unpredictable. Mido's heart was beating so hard he could feel his head throbbing, his breathing fast enough to match it. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He brandished his dagger at them, hoping to scare them off, but the spiders were unaffected.

And then, Mido had a moment of clarity. He would not let the Deku Tree down. This was his chance to prove himself, this was his moment to finally do something good! He would defeat these creatures, whatever they were, and set things right with the Deku Tree, and then Saria would have to pay more attention to him.

One of the spiders finally lunged at him, but he sidestepped and countered, kicking the spider into a wall. Another dove at his face and he sliced it in half in midair. The rest of the spiders, done with toying with their food, all leaped at him, hoping to overpower him by sheer number. Mido tumbled beneath them, narrowly avoiding their attacks. He sprinted to the other side of the room to put some distance between them, and the spiders followed him closely.

Reaching into his pocket, he felt for more deku nuts. "One left," he thought. "Better make it count..." He stopped and threw the nut to the ground, the flash sparking just in front of the swarm. Reacting quickly, he then rushed to them and one by one squished them beneath his feet.

Out of breath, Mido collapsed to a sitting position, grinning with pride in himself. He did it! There might be more of those things in other rooms, but at least he knew he could handle them. He couldn't wait to tell Saria! He just need a second to catch his breath, just a moment's rest...

When he heard something scratching at the ceiling. Mido looked up, and to his horror there was another spider, orders of magnitude larger than the ones he just fought. Mido froze in shock as the spider laid several more eggs, and then detached itself from the ceiling, landing mere feet from him and shaking the ground from the force of its impact.

Mido was terrified, he had enough trouble with a few of the little ones, fighting this thing would be suicide! Too scared to get to his feet, he scooted backwards from the beast, his body trembling with fear. The spider turned its one monstrous eye to look at him, and seemed to smirk for a bit before crawling down the hole to the underground with her eggs, and spinning a thick web at the top of the hole.

A few seconds later, after the shock wore off, he regained his senses and dashed back out of the dungeon and into the Great Deku Tree's grotto.

"Great Deku Tree, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop it, I was too scared... I'm such a coward," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry..." So he wasn't good enough to save the Great Deku Tree after all. And now that monster was in his roots, what would it do now? Mido felt so stupid, he should have just let Link go in the first place. Maybe he could have stopped it, maybe he could have done better.

"Be not so hard on yourself, Mido. You are no coward," the Tree responded in his booming voice. "You willingly went into me to find the cause of my sickness, without being asked, even not knowing what you would find there. Bravely facing the unknown is what true courage is."

"But I couldn't stop it! Great Deku Tree, what will happen now?" Mido asked, falling to his knees and punching at the ground in despair.

"Link will have to do the rest, such is his destiny. But this destiny dictates that he must leave the forest to help all peoples. And when he does, I will need you to protect the forest in his absence. Can you do this for me, Mido?" the Tree asked.

Mido stopped. "Would you entrust the forest to me? I couldn't even save you!" he shouted, averting his eyes from the Tree.

"I can think of no one more ready to take that position. The future holds many things, and I believe you will be able to handle them when the time comes. You have shown great courage, now go forth and face the unknown," the Tree finished.

Mido slowly picked himself up, and nodded. "You have my word," he said crossing his arms in an 'X', the Kokiri symbol for a promise. The Great Deku Tree had a part for him too after all. And even if it wasn't as glamorous as Link's role, he would still fulfill it to the best of his abilities. Something had finally been asked of him and not Link, and he would prove himself a capable leader. And as he went to exit the grotto, he saw Link approaching, completely unarmed.

"He doesn't even have a sword?" Mido thought. "There's no way he'll be able to deal with that thing without a weapon." He stuck a hand out to stop Link's path.

"What is it this time, Mido?" Link asked him impatiently.

Mido shook his head. "Link, unless you come back here with something to protect yourself with, I'm afraid I can't let you through. Nothing personal."

Link scoffed. "Come on Mido, these guys are all I need down there!" Link responded, punching the air with his fists.

Mido couldn't suppress his laugh. "No, believe me. You need a sword and a sheild down there. I insist."

Link rolled his eyes. "Fiiiiiiine," he said. "But if I get in trouble with the Great Deku Tree because you made me late, I will seriously have your head."

A fairy came flying out of his hat. "So he finally found a fairy. Good for him," Mido thought.

"Link, I think I know where to find you a sword! See that hole in the wall over there..." the fairy said, as the pair of them walked off.

"Good", Mido thought. "Even if I couldn't deal with that monster, I'm sure he'll be able to. But without a weapon, he'd get himself killed before he even had a chance to fulfill his destiny." Already, he thought, he was keeping his people safe. One child at a time.

And so when they came back, a deku sheild on his back and the legendary Kokiri sword in his hand, and a triumphant grin across his face, Mido gladly allowed him passage to the Great Deku Tree. And something about Link told him everything would be all right. Whatever challenges awaited him, he would be able to overcome them, just as Mido would be ready for the challenges he was fated to see.

Mido waited there for several hours. Night fell, and the stars gave a calm lighting to the area. But the trees around him seemed to grow a shade darker, the branches bending a little farther than usual. He had nearly fallen asleep when a familiar voice brought him back to reality. "So you really are a big softie under that thick exterior, aren't you Mido?" Saria said as she sat down next to him.

Mido blushed lightly. "I am not! If the runt gets himself hurt down there it's no skin off my back. I just want to make sure I'm the first to know when the Great Deku Tree is all right, that's all," Mido responded.

"Oooohhh kaaay, mister tough-guy. I get it," Saria said giggling. "Either way, I think it's very sweet of you to stay out here all night for him." And as she smiled that infectious smile of hers, Mido felt his mood lift like leaves in the wind.

"So are you here to wait for him too?" Mido asked. He didn't bother looking away from her smile this time, it already had taken its intended effect.

"Actually, I thought you might enjoy some company," she responded.

Really? Saria thought of him? As surprising as it was, Mido decided not to ask any questions. If the sweetest, funniest, most charming Kokiri girl wanted to come keep him company then he was perfectly content to let that happen.

"I might," Mido said, smirking.

"Good," Saria said. "A lot of people see your tough-guy act and think that's all there is to you. But I'm not fooled, I see right through it." Her eyes pierced through him, as if they could see into his very being. And yet, Mido was comfortable with it, and willingly allowed her to do so. "And I want to get to know the real you."

"I'd like that," Mido responded. Maybe the Great Deku Tree was right, he thought. Maybe this is what courage was. It wasn't very often that he softened up towards anyone, and he didn't know how Saria would react. But he wasn't afraid of the unknown anymore. He felt vulnerable, but he knew she would never hurt him. "You sure have a way with people, Saria," he said, as he inched his hand closer to hers.

"You could too, if you'd stop being so thick and open up to people," she said, laughing as she lightly knocked on the top of his head. Mido laughed along with her. The way the moonlight reflected on her cheeks was breathtaking, and made her laugh even more enchanting. Warmth radiated through his whole body. And, he thought, this was the second time today he felt a new emotion. Affection.

"All right, all right. I get it. Open up and emotions and friendship and stuff," he said flippantly, making melodramatic faces at each of the sentiments.

But Saria was not bothered. "Yeah. Like that," she said, turning to face him, the warmth and affection still in her eyes.

And their hands were almost close enough to touch, when they heard footsteps coming around the corner and Saria backed away with a start.

"Sounds like Link's all finished. I'll let you two talk it out," she said, getting to her feet. "But this was nice. We should talk again sometime."

Mido nodded. "Definitely," he responded.

And as Link came around the corner, Mido stopped him. There were so many things he wanted to ask! How did he deal with the spider? What was the underground like?

Why did he look so sad?

"Link, what happened in there?" Mido asked. Link looked away from him, hiding his eyes. "Is the Great Deku Tree all right?" And as Mido saw a tear drop from Link's face, he knew what happened. The Great Deku Tree was dead.

Was it his fault? Did his insistence on being the hero and trying to save the Tree before Link cause enough delay to let the spider damage the Tree's roots?

"Oh Nayru, what have I done..." Mido muttered.

Link looked up to him at last. "Mido, I tried," he said. "I defeated the monster inside of the Deku Tree, but he was doomed before I started,"

_It was my fault... He was doomed because I let the monster get to his roots..._

"I need to leave the forest now. The Great Deku Tree said it was very important that I meet Hyrule's Princess - the world's safety might be at stake," Link continued. "Please, while I'm gone, take good care of everyone. Especially Saria."

So that was what the Great Deku Tree meant when he said Mido would have to protect the forest. With both the Tree and Link gone, he would have to fend for the safety of the village.

And he was not afraid.

* * *

Mido looked down at his finished drawing on the forest floor. He hadn't realized he was even drawing it. It was a pair of stick figures guarding the village: himself and Link. He smiled at the memory and wondered if Link would stand by his side like that.

He heard footsteps coming from the tunnel in front of him. Was it a wolfos? Mido drew his dagger and crouched, prepared to strike. The figure that emerged was dressed in the same green tunics the Kokiri wore, but was taller and more muscular. How could that be? Kokiri never age, how could one have been an adult? Unless... but here? Seven years later?

A blue fairy emerged from his hat as he approached. It was Navi! So it had to be Link! But why now?

"It's you, isn't it?" Mido asked in disbelief as the figure stopped before him.

"Oh, hey Mido! Long time no see, huh?" he asked, his voice deeper but still just as childish as before. "Check it out! I'm all grown up now! Pretty cool right?"

So not much has changed; Link was still just as chipper and naive as ever.

"Link, a lot has changed in the seven years you've been gone... and I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything," Mido answered, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders. All of the guilt built up over the years released from him as he opened himself to the hero.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Water under the bridge. Town looks great, you've really been keeping up with it haven't you?" Link asked.

Really? Just like that and he forgives me?

"Yeah, before the Great Deku Tree passed, he asked me to take care of everyone. He knew you'd be leaving," Mido answered. "And I want you to know that I'm glad he picked you to save the world. I trust you, Link." For so long, Mido had been the overseer of the forest, keeping the Kokiri children safe. And this time he wasn't ashamed to have Link's aid. They both had their destinies, and for this brief moment, they overlapped.

"Thanks Mido. That really means a lot to me," Link responded cheerfully. "Don't worry about a thing now, I'll go find out where all these monsters have been coming from and put a stop to it!"

Mido moved aside to allow him passage. "I'll be back soon," Link said.

"And please, keep looking after the Kokiri," he finished.

Mido nodded and crossed his arms in an 'X' to Link, who repeated the gesture to him.

And as Link disappeared deeper into the forest, Mido said, to no one in particular...

"Thank you Link, for teaching me about true courage."


End file.
